Kind of a zombie
by HetaliaXworld
Summary: Alfred is a zombie that fell head over heels for A boy named Arthur Kirkland, but how would he hide his deadly secret? Based off of YFM'S Song "Zombie Love song" Rating May change
1. Chapter 1

ALFRED'S P.O.V

I was walking through the park, looking for something good to eat. I saw a raccoon, and went to attack it. I saw a figure walking to me. I stopped and ran back to my "House", really just a broken down tree house. The figure kept on walking. I realised it was just a human. He started to come to me. I stopped dead (Literally) in my tracks and put my hood up, hiding my face. The human said "Ello there, I was just wondering if you saw a boy around here? He has short black hair and big brown eyes, pretty short. His shirt had the Japanese flag on it?" I sat there, looking at the Human before me. He has choppy blonde hair and thick black eyebrows. His eyes were a full green. He had on a British flag shirt with black skinny jeans on. I kept examining him until he introduced himself "Sorry, I'm Arthur Kirkland, from England. My friend and I came here to America on the first flight to any state. And You are?" He said, holding his hand out. He was smiling bright. I tried to remember my name, it was so long ago before i got bit. I think it was Alfred. "A-Alfred" I said. It was a rare time whenever I spoke, it usually comes out low moans and shouts. He tried to grab my hand, but I flinched slightly. He looked at me with a sadness in his eyes. I felt bad, so I rolled down my sleeve, hiding my bloody hand. I grabbed his hand and shook it back. He slightly smiled.

ARTHUR'S P.O.V

When Alfred grabbed my hand, I knew there was something up. Was he already hiding something from me? When I took my hand back, Alfred smiled at me a little. Then he asked me for my number. Are all American's like this? I took a napkin from my back pocket from earlier and asked for a pen. He ran into a tree fort and got one. I wrote it down and in return he wrote his down, including his email. I smiled and said "Well, if you find my friend, just give me a ring" and smiled at him. He smiled back and said "B-bye, Hey, bef-fore you go, you wanna go o-out with me?" He asked, Does he have a stutter? Cute. I smiled at him. He was pretty cute, i guess. I nodded and said i'll be back here at 4:00. He slightly smiled and told me goodnight. I said it back to him and walked away. I got into my car and drove to my Flat. As I layed down on my bed, I couldn't sleep. I was up all night, thinking about that boy. He was so unusual, I wonder if there's something wrong. I'll ask him tomorrow, because I got a big day ahead of me!


	2. Chapter 2

ALFRED'S P.O.V

I awoke, laying down in just my worn out clothes. Today was my date with Arthur! I went down into the stream to clean off myself, trying to look as human as possible. I put on a blue hoodie with a Captain America shield on it. I looked at my reflection in the water. I looked pretty nice, for a dead guy. I took out a jar of money i've been saving, about 67 dollars. I just shoved it all in my pockets. I checked my rubber superman watch. 3:57. He'll be here in a little. I stood outside where I met him yesterday. He got here at about 4:09. "Sorry I was so late." He said to me, blushing a little. I just shrugged. "L-lets go then" I told him and we went on the bus to get to the mall. "What movie d-do you want to see?" I asked with a small smile. "Titanic came out in 3-D, can we see that?" He asked politely. I nodded. "2 tickets for T-titanic, please" I asked and i got the tickets and the glasses. We got some popcorn and went in to sit down. We picked seats that were sort of in the back, good enough for us to see the movie. We sat down to watch the previews. I lost my train of thought, playing around with the seat recliners. "Al, the movie's starting." He told me. I put on the glasses and we started watching the movie. Around 30 minutes into the movie, Arthur grabbed my hand and he put it around his shoulder. I would blush, if i still had the ability to. So i just sat there, comforting him. Around the end, he started crying. I wiped his tears away. He looked at me with a smile. When the movie ended, he smiled and said a thank you. As i started walking away, he hugged me and pulled me down for a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. "Well, goodbye, how about we go out again? Friday, same time?" "Y-yeah!" I said and walked off, feeling more human than ever.

((Sorry, i had finals and crap... :) please review!))


End file.
